The Journey of Remembering
by kimzie-kitty
Summary: When the Gladers discover a girl -their new Greenie - looks exactly like the girl who died in the Maze not even six months ago, they're shocked. Who is this girl? Does she have any connection to the girl that died? When winter comes for the first time in the Glade, they wonder if they can survive. Eventual OC/Minho? pairing
1. i

**_enjoy xx_**

* * *

_Crrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaak_.

My eyes flickered open to take in my new existence. The small, dimly lit room I laid in was moving like an old elevator, creaking and grinding upwards. The uncomfortable metal floor was chilly against my legs. I panted heavily, breathing in the musty air.

As I struggled to place my surroundings, to understand _something_ of what was going on, I heard another long creak.

My world thudded to a stop, and clamoring voices were coming from above me.

A strange fear shot through my chest, and I scrambled behind three large blue barrels, lines and curves painted across the side.

**WICKED**

Hastily pulling my knees to my chest, I tucked my head down between my knees.

_Please don't find me. Please don't find me._ I chanted in my head.

Bright light filtered in through the cracks in my legs, and I heard a male voice.

"What the? No one's shucking here!"

More voices chattered in response, and I tried to shrink down even smaller.

_Out of sight, out of mind._ I remembered someone saying, but couldn't place who...where or when, now that I think about it.

I couldn't remember a lot of things about my old life, and it frightened me even more. Beads of sweat trickled down my neck, and I shoved my hair off, pushing it under the neck of my shirt instead.

"What do you mean no one's there, Jackson?" A deeper voice demanded, and two thuds rocked the metal cage I was in.

"The supplies are here, and you're telling me there's no new Greenie?" the same deep voice demanded, louder now. "Impossible!"

I bit my lip, listening intently. Footsteps moved around the metal frame.

"What do you think we should do?" the first voice, 'Jackson' called.

"I'm not-" the deep voice began to respond.

Rough hands grasped my shoulder, pulling me to my feet. "Found 'em! He was hiding behind the barrels!"

I whimpered, trying to get my bearings as the person drug me towards the light. I felt my long blonde hair fall down my back, and someone gasped.

"It's a _girl_!" the grip on my forearm loosened.

I kept my head down, tears streaming down my face.

"I don't know where I am." I sobbed. "Please, just send me back."

"There's no going back." the voice said, and I took a shallow breath.

I allowed the two men to pick me up and wrap chains around my body. I was lifted through the air, and set on the ground, more hands unwrapping me. I kept my arms over my face the entire time, the light burning.

"Do _all_ girls cry this much?"

"She's awfully skinny!"

"I call dibs!"

"How old is she?"

"Give her some space, ya shucks!" one commanded, silencing the rest. The shadows backed away, and I squinted in the light breaking in between my fingers.

I was on my feet and running off before the group knew what was going on.

"Woah!" Jackson exclaimed, and I heard multiple pairs of feet take off behind me.

My vision was blurred, but it didn't discourage my journey across the green plains.

I felt a strange sense of familiarity when I took in the surroundings through squinted eyes. My eyes landed on the tall tower built onto the slightly taller dead tree. Long ladders wound around the base, and I could see a platform on top. A forest was settled behind it, the green canopy making the tower stand out.

I made my way to the tower, lungs beginning to burn. I lost my footing only once, but didn't fall, thankfully. Scrambling into the small room, I climbed the ladder, kicking it down after I reached the second floor. I continued up, finally pushing the trap door up to the fourth and final platform.

Picking up one of the rocks that was sitting on top of the tree, I threw it down below, where one of the faster boys had already reached the bottom.

He exclaimed in shock as it narrowly missed his head.

"Don't come up here!" I yelled down, throwing another one as he tried to get closer again.

As the group of people grew closer, I studied them warily, staying away from the edge.

The men – who were actually just boys – stared up at me, their hands blocking the glare from the sun.

I thew another rock, just for good measure_._

"Hey! Come down from there!" the owner of the deep voice looked to be the oldest; a dark skinned boy, perhaps only 17 or 18.

"We won't hurt you!" a younger one yelled.

"Yeah right!" I retorted, chucking a branch this time.

The oldest turned to a short, chubby boy and said something to him. They both stared up at me for a moment before the short boy ran out of my aim, under the tower.

I cursed lowly, staring down at the boys, while listening for the one who was advancing below me.

I turned around, staring at the trees that loomed just behind the tower, the thin branches brushing against the back rail.

I went over to the rail and grabbed the branch, testing it for stability. It _seemed_ sturdy enough, but was it really?

The tower shook slightly, and I heard boy call down to the group that he was almost here.

My heart clenched in my chest, and I forced myself over the edge, gripping my arms and legs onto the branch. It was barely the size of my thigh, and I felt it buckle under my weight.

Straddling the branch, I inched down towards the base.

I heard the trap door fly open, and the boy exclaimed in shock.

"She's in the tree!"

They stampeded around the tower to stare up at me where I clung, terrified.

I made the stupid mistake of looking down at the ground. I had to be forty feet high. A fall like this would _surely_ kill me.

"Hey." the boy said to me, and I turned my head back to look at him.

The boy staggered backward, gasping.

I frowned. _What? What was it?_

"Alby, ya might want to come see this." he called down, and I heard footsteps.

I was out of arms' reach, so I knew I would be safe, for now.

I heard the trap door rustled as it was pushed back, and someone stepped up onto the platform.

Alby, the same dark skinned boy, stared at me in complete and utter shock.

He leaned over and whispered something into the short boy's ear, who shook his head in response.

"Keep it that way. It'll just confuse her even more." Alby told him, and he nodded.

"I know you're scared. But you really need to come down before you hurt yourself." Alby said to me. "I'm Alby, and this is Chuck."

I stared back, studying their expressions for any sort of malicious intent.

"I-I don't know how to get down." I admitted sheepishly, clamping onto the branch tighter.

"What's your name? Can you remember anything?" Chuck asked, his curly hair damp with sweat.

Still craning my neck to look at them, I shook my head violently. "I can't remember anything."

They didn't look surprised.

"That's to be expected, you'll remember it sooner or later, Greenie. Don't worry." Alby said.

I nodded slowly, then turned back to the branch. I stared down to see how – if – I could climb down.

My mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. Fear gripped my brain – my body – and immobilized me. Something within me tightened, and I felt the fear intensify.

_Was I afraid of heights?_ I wondered, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Someone get the Greenie a ladder! Now, slintheads!" Alby yelled, and a few boys broke away and ran off.

I felt everyone staring at me, whispering unintelligibly, and I forced myself to move.

Staying here wouldn't accomplish anything, and I really _really_ wanted to get this over with.

Heart pounding, arms sharking, I inch-wormed to the end of the branch. I kept my eyes peeled open, despite my want to shut them.

I maneuvered my body so I was sitting on the branch, before carefully easing my body down to the branch below me. I stared at my shoe clad feet and the name of my shoes flashed into my head.

_Converse_s._What a pointless time to remember something like that... I_ thought dryly.

My feet were inches away from the branch, and I would have to lower myself down farther; take my bottom off the branch.

I slid down, my hands scraping themselves on the bark as I descended downwards, grabbing onto the trunk for stability. My feet met the branch, and I clung still to the trunk. I was still very high up, and the ladder they had only reached maybe a third of the height. Continuing the process of climbing, sliding, grabbing, I finally reached the ladder.

Staring down at the boys, I carefully climbed down, feeling their eyes curiously searching me the lower I got.

When my feet touched the ground, my knees buckled, and I sank to the grass.

My long hair hung in my face and I growled.

_Why had I ever had it this long in the first place?_

I looked around for something to tie it up with, and ended up picking a stick up off the ground. As if on habit, I gathered my hair into a tail and stuck the stick horizontal underneath. I wound the stick around clock-wise twice, twisting my hair in the process. I slid the tip of the stick through my 'bun' and let go. It stayed firmly in place.

The boys all gasped, much like Chuck had, and whispered amongst themselves.

"That's just what she did!"

"Is it really her?"

"How is this possible?"

"Shut up ya shuck!"

I frowned, wondering why I was causing such a ruckus.

_Why were they all staring? _

Sweat dripped down my neck, and I wiped it away with my hand, making a face.

"Easy there, Greenie." Alby said, kneeling by me. "Don't run off again." Turning his heads, he looked at a certain group. "Med-jacks, she's gonna need some bandages."

I eyed him warily, but made no move. I was exhausted already. God knows how long I'd been without food or water in that metal box.

"Alby – she -" a tall auburn haired boy said, his eyes wide.

"I know, Jackson. I know." Alby cut him off with a look.

I stared over the crowd of boys' heads to see sky-high stone walls looming in the distance.

Staring at them in awe, I asked, "What _is_ this place?"

Alby offered me his hand, and he pulled me to my feet. Chuck stood next to Alby, still studying me.

"Welcome to the Glade." Alby welcomed, moving his arm out in a sweeping motion.

"Alright, introduction time, Greenie." He gestured at taller boy. "This is Gally." He stepped forward, and I took in his appearance. Gally had arched eyebrows and light brown hair. His eyes were a pretty light green, but the arrogance I saw in them made me cringe.

He went on to introduce another boy, who had a funny accent and messy dirty blonde hair. "That's Newt."

"Hullo." he greeted, staring at me intensely.

I swallowed nervously and dipped my head.

"Hi." I greeted in return, offering a weak smile.

Two of the 'med-jacks' – I guess they were doctors – brought me thick strips of cloth, and wrapped them around my hands, where the bark had left long scrapes.

"I'm Clint, and this Jeff." they smiled, tied off the cloth for me, and went back to the group.

There was a moment of silence as I took in everyone's faces and names.

"Okay." I raised an eyebrow. "Why is everyone staring? And where are the other girls? Surely I'm not the _only_ one."

Everyone looked away awkwardly and I scoffed. "So I am the only girl? Have you guys not ever seen a girl before? I mean..."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything Ar-" Chuck started to say, but Alby clapped his hand over his mouth.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why can't I remember stuff? Can you guys remember stuff?"

"No." Gally said, stepping forward and looking down at me. "We came here, just like you, not remembering anything." he glanced over his shoulder at one of his friends. "I don't remember girls asking so many buggin' questions."

I scoffed again, glaring at him. Gally stared right back, and after a moment, he broke the contact.

"You never answered my questions. Why are you guys staring? And, why can't I remember?" I pointed out.

They were silent for a few long seconds.

"You look exactly like a girl who used to be here." Alby said, leading me away from the group of staring boys.

"What happened to her?" I asked. "What was her name?"

We were headed towards what looked like a small hut, with a bunch of chairs and a long table just outside.

"She..._died_." He murmured, choosing not to answer my other question. "One of the others...well, she tried to save someone, but ended up dying herself."

"Where?" I asked quietly, brain whirling, trying to connect with something.

"Outside the walls." He took a seat at a chair, and I sat across from him. "I'll explain more later. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming for you..."

I nodded slowly, and my stomach growled.

"I'll have Frypan get you something." he offered, getting up just as soon as he sat down.

I looked around the 'Glade', taking in the surroundings. The group of boys had dispersed, off to God knows where, leaving me to myself.

_Would I be able to survive out here, in the Glade? _

I felt immensely out of place amongst all these boys. They'd been here for ages, it seemed. Knew the lay of the land, how to live in these kinds of conditions. I couldn't remember what kind I'd lived in, but I was almost positive it wasn't as bad as these.

Alby returned, carrying a gray plastic bowl in his hands.

I cocked my head to the side, wondering how they'd gotten the plastic.

"We can ask for whatever we'd like. We just put a note in the Box when it goes back to wherever it comes from." he explained, setting it in front of me.

Inside the bowl sat a handful of grapes, and steaming black beans.

"We're mostly self-sustaining, though. I'll show you more tomorrow. There's lots of possible jobs that you could be made for." Glancing up at the sky, where the sun was beginning to loom lower and lower, I'd noticed; he got up.

"I gotta go take care of some stuff. Newt's around here somewhere." He pointed to a lush green garden in the distance. "Try over there, if you need anything."

He walked off, and I watched his receding figure.

He disappeared into the edge of the forest, and I looked away, turning my attention to my food.

Grabbing the spoon he'd left me, I dug in.

In minutes it was gone, and I'd even went as far as to lick the bowl clean.

The sensation of a full stomach was oddly comforting.

I leaned back, closing my eyes as the rays of the sun washed over my face.

After a moment, I opened my eyes and noticed three figures running in from the tall gap in the walls.

"_Who are they?" _I wondered aloud.


	2. ii

_Previously on The Journey of Remembering..._

_He walked off, and I watched his receding figure._

_He disappeared into the edge of the forest, and I looked away, turning my attention to my food._

_Grabbing the spoon he'd left me, I dug in._

_In minutes it was gone, and I'd even went as far as to lick the bowl clean._

_The sensation of a full stomach was oddly comforting._

_I leaned back, closing my eyes as the rays of the sun washed over my face._

_After a moment, I opened my eyes and noticed three figures running in from the tall gap in the walls._

_"__Who are they?" I wondered aloud._

* * *

"You'll find out soon enough." Alby said, coming towards me. He turned, whistling loudly at the three new figures.

They all turned to look, and he waved, heading towards them.

I peered inquisitively at Alby's back. He met the group in the middle, and they were all peering curiously at me over his shoulder.

A tall boy broke out in a run heading towards me. He had close cropped brown hair and piercing brown eyes. I got up, confused, and he came thundering to a stop feet away.

His mouth opened and closed like a dying fish.

"Hi?" I said nervously, not knowing who he was exactly.

He chuckled, a nervous breathy sound, and the others arrived.

The boy continued to stare at me like I wasn't real, mouth gaping, eyes still wide.

His breath finally caught in his throat, and he turned to glare at Alby, before storming off. Alby growled lowly, mumbling something that sounded like, "Slinthead."

"What'd I do?" I asked, pushing my hair behind my ear. My forehead creased, and I looked expectantly at the others. No one said anything, so I sighed.

"Hi, I'm the new 'Greenie'." I introduced, stepping forward, hand extended.

A foreign looking boy, with fluffy black hair and brown eyes smiled at me. "I'm Minho." He shook my hand, his large hand enveloping mine easily.

Minho stepped backwards, seemingly unable to keep his eyes off me. Another boy, this one blonde, stepped forward. He had slightly protruding ears and some seriously gorgeous green eyes.

"Ben." He said, confidence in his voice.

I smiled and nodded at the new people. "Who was..." I motioned to the boy who had run off.

"That was Thomas." Minho said, and at the mention of the strange boy's name, they all carefully studied me. I was beginning to feel like some sort of lab rat!

_Thomas_. I thought, contemplating the way the world felt in my mind. I felt the tendrils of some lost memory brush against my mind, and I cringed as it came crashing down around me.

"_We're all on a journey to remember what we've lost, because we can't stand not knowing what we don't have."_

_The voice had said, lips brushing against the shell of my ear._

_"A journey of remembering." I remembered smiling slyly at the other person._

_The face was a blank slate as I tried to focus on it. A pair of lips came into focus, and they twisted up into a strong smirk._

_"Exactly, Airilynn." [air-ih-lynn]_

_Something pricked my ribs, but somehow I had anticipated the pain._

Gasping, my world came back into picture around me. I was in a new location, tall wooden walls towering around me.

Scrambling backwards, my back hit a wall. "Woah." I exhaled, and got up off the bed.

"Oh, she's up!" Chuck suddenly exclaimed as he came through the doorway.

"Hey, Greenie, are you okay?"

"Airilynn." I corrected.

"What did you say?" Chuck's eyes were enormous, practically bulging out of his head.

"My name." I clarified, fiddling with the edge of my olive green shirt. "It's Airilynn."

Chuck chuckled, grimacing nervously. "Y-yeah. That's what I thought."

We stared at one another before he turned around and ran off, yelling for Alby.

Sighing, I ran after him, the door opening into a hallway, and then to a larger room. I'd had enough weird glances from the boys to know that something was up. They knew something about me, and I was determined to figure out what.

I threw the door open, and barreled into the woods, where it was getting dark. Something in the distance started to thunder, knocking me off balance as the ground beneath my feet shook. I cried out, pitching to the grassy floor. Rolling, I scrambled back up, and after Chuck. My gaze was caught by the doors I'd seen earlier, moving.

I gasped and froze, transfixed on the stone.

When they'd finally shut, my brain cleared, and I realized who I'd been after.  
_Chuck._  
The sun dipped down behind the horizon, and I groaned.  
_There goes any chance of me catching him and trying to weasel out any information_.  
The pain I'd felt right before waking up flashed in my mind, and I headed back inside the building.

I was alone, much to my surprise. I began poking around the building - the only modern building around. I finally found a room with a cot, where'd I'd woke up. I sat back on the bed, yawning. Feeling impulsive, I lifted up my shirt, exposing my ribs and stomach. The pain pulsed again and I stared down at my left ribs, where right under my breast, something was there.  
In slight cursive, black ink, _life is a journey of remembering_ was tattooed. I frowned and brushes my fingers across the lightly tanned skin. The pain flared up when my fingers brushed across _of remembering_ and I noticed it was a bit red, looking fresher than the rest.

What could this mean? I thought back to the memory, frowning. The voice was warm and familiar, very different from the strange accents and tones I'd heard in the past few hours.

I didn't have much time to contemplate, as Alby arrived, causing me to quickly throw down my shirt.

"You remembered your name." His deep voice said, eyes studying me.

I bobbed my head in inclination.

"Airilynn...though it seems everyone already knew that." I raised an eyebrow. "What's even going on, Alby? Don't you think I deserve to know? Why does it even matter that I know my own name?!" I asked again, exasperated.

Alby hesitated for a moment. "We have to have a Gathering, discuss everything that's going on with...with..." He gestured at me, and then to everywhere else. "And yes, I do think you deserve to know, Ari."

_Ari..._

The nickname sounded familiar, and I smiled unconsciously. "Gathering?" I stopped him at the door with my question.

"Like a meeting of people in charge." He slowly pushed the door shut. "I'll call one now, as a matter of fact. Stay here." He pointed at the bed, completely serious.

I groaned in annoyance, but did as he said.

I woke up in the bed what seemed like seconds later, light peeking through the small rectangular window near the ceiling. I deduced I'd must have slept through the night in here, alone. Part of me wondered what the Gathering had decided last night.  
My stomach grumbled, pulling me out of my thoughts and causing me to realize I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

I pulled my hands through my hair, smoothing down the frizzy mess. As soon as I could get my hands on a brush, I'd have to braid my hair.  
Getting up off the bed, I walked down the short hallway. I could tell by the loud chatter coming from the main room, that people were there. Everyone was seated on rickety chairs at wooden tables, eating from gray plates and bowls. The smell of eggs and bacon met my nose, overwhelming my senses. I stood in the doorway, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. None of them seemed to take notice to me, so caught up in their own conversations.

Chuck shot up from a table close by, and scampered over to me, curls bouncing.

"Ari!" He exclaimed. "You're up!"

I smiled slightly, not showing my teeth. "Yeah." I said quietly.

"Ari is okay, right? Or do you want me to call you Airilynn?" He quickly questioned, sensing my unease.

"Ari's fine, Chuck." I turned my gaze to the room, where the sound had lowered in volume considerably.

They were all looking at me now, with wide eyes and uncertain expressions.

"Ari." The boy – Thomas – who'd freaked out at the sight of me got up and walked over. "I...apologize for how I acted earlier." He glanced away before motioning to follow him. We went over to his table, where Gally, Alby, Ben, Minho, Clint, and a few others were seated.

"Ari." Ben greeted, his eyes locking onto mine, his head inclining slightly in a greeting.

I bobbed my head in greeting, not taking a seat.

"I'm sure you're hungry," Minho said, getting up. "Here, I'll show you where Frypan is."

Minho got up, his legs pushing the chair back with a loud screech.

He walked over to another door in the wall, one that I'd not noticed last night in my sleepy stupor. He opened the door, heading in. I followed him inside, taking in the kitchen.

There was a large fireplace, at least 5 feet wide, in one corner, with a spit poking through the hearth. A pig was already slow cooking, the warm scent wafting from the pit. On the far wall, a long counter was built, sharp knives and different cooking tools laying on top. The wood looked oaken, much like the tall trees that towered over the west side of the Glade. In the corner adjacent to the fire, a cauldron type sink filled with steaming water.

My gaze skimmed over to Frypan, whom was standing near the fire. He was an average height, dark skinned guy, probably about 17 or 18.  
It was then, I realized, I had no idea how old I was. Was I young like Chuck? Frypan's age? Or kind of in the middle?

"Mornin' Minho." Frypan greeted gruffly. "Greenie."

"Airilynn." I specified, already hating being called 'Greenie'.

Minho shot a pointed look at Frypan, who looked surprised as the group had when they first pulled me out.

"Alrighty then, Ari." Frypan gestured to the cast iron skillet resting near the fire. "We got eggs, bacon, and rolls. Whatdya have?"

My stomach growled quietly, demanding food. "Two of everything?" I timidly asked, grinning widely when he chuckled.

"Good that! We've got ourselves an eater!" Frypan chuckled again, and added, mostly to himself. "Just like her."

I frowned, catching the comment, but Minho said nothing. "Frypan's grub is the best you'll ever taste, Ari!" He stared out the wide window next to the fire pit. "Alright, I gotta go. I'm sure that Alby will assign someone to watch you and explain what's going on. Then, Newt or someone will show you the ropes and help you pick out a job."

Minho stared at me for a brief moment, and something flashed in his cocoa colored irises. He patted me on the shoulder, said goodbye, and then left.

Frypan handed me a plate with a grin. "There ya go!"

"Thanks!" I smiled, then paused. "How old do I look?"

Frypan considered me for a moment, before responding. "About 16, maybe 17... There's a mirror in the med-kit. You could ask Clint or Jeff to use it, I'm sure the shucks would let ya."

I thanked him for his input, and the food, before returning to the dining hall. The numbers had decreased noticeably, but some were still there, looking like they were stalling. When I came into their line of sight, they all stared at me, their gazes following me till I sat down next to Gally at the table I was at earlier. I noticed that Ben and Thomas were gone, probably off with Minho doing whatever they did out past the walls of the Glade.

I dug into the eggs first, then the bacon, practically inhaling my food.

"So." I said to the boys, who had all gotten a bit quieter ever since I took a seat. "You all finally gonna explain to me why it's such a big deal that my name's Airilynn?"

Newt nodded slowly, before turning to the others. "Get to work, ya slintheads!"

They all reluctantly got up, stacked their plates in a wooden tote by the kitchen, and left.

Once the hall was empty except for the boys at the table, Alby spoke.

"About six months ago, a girl arrived in the Box. She was the first girl we'd ever had since waking up here without our memories. She was fiery and beautiful. Her name was Airilynn, just like yours." Alby spoke as if he was walking on egg-shells. "The resemblance between the two of you doesn't end there either...she had the same blue eyes, blonde hair, except hers was a lot shorter than that mop of hair you got."

My eyes widened. _A girl that looked just like me? Was it me? How would I even know if it was since I couldn't even remember my own name?_

"She had this cloud shaped birthmark on the back of her knee, and you have it too."

"Sorry about that, love." Newt apologized. "I was the one that wanted to check."

I didn't say anything, simply allowed my gaze to flicker over Newt's brown eyes.

Alby continued. "Ari eventually became part of our community – our family – and we all became close with her, like a sister. Some of us... closer than others." He paused, taking a drink of whatever was in his gray cup.

"About two months ago." Gally spoke up, taking over for Alby, who had a haunted look in his eyes. "Minho, Ben and Thomas were running behind, outside beyond the walls, and she ran out there to let them know. She was able to push them through, but she...she didn't make it...the doors shut, and..."

Gally was staring down at the table, looking emotionless, yet full of sorrow at the same time.

"She died." I said monotonously.

_Did this other me have some sort of connection with him? _I wondered, recalling how his arrogant smirk immediately turned me off from wanting to be friends with him. _Or someone else? Alby did say that some of the guys were closer with her than others..._

I studied each boys' face. They all looked like they missed the girl, and I wondered if it hurt that I was here, looking so much like the girl they missed.

"I found a tattoo." I heard myself say, though I don't know why it was relevant. "On my ribs, right after I remembered my name."

"A tattoo?" Clint spoke up, looking confused.

"Yeah." I mumbled, heat rising to my face. I lifted up my shirt, enough to expose the small cursive writing on my ribs.

_life is a journey of remembering_

"The _of remembering_ is recent." Clint scooted his chair back, and walked around the table. "May I?"

I nodded slowly, and couldn't help but to inhale sharply when his cold fingers brushed against the mark.

He hummed lowly. "Yeah, at least a week old, this part is. You can tell because parts are still a little scabby."

Clint went and sat back down, and I eagerly covered my torso.

We sat in silence for a while, as they allowed me to absorb the information.

"Do you think I'm her?" I stuttered out. "Are we the same person?"

Alby shrugged. "Only time will tell."

I chuckled breathlessly. "What killed her?"

"A Griever." Gally responded.

I snorted. "A _what_?"

"What's even outside those walls?"

"A maze." Newt answered for Gally. "A shucking maze that we've been trying for the past two years to get the hell out of."


	3. iii

_Previously on The Journey of Remembering..._

_"Do you think I'm her?" I stuttered out. "Are we the same person?"_

_Alby shrugged. "Only time will tell."_

_I chuckled breathlessly. "What killed her?"_

_"A Griever." Gally responded._

_I snorted. "A what?"_

_"What's even outside those walls?"_

_"A maze." Newt answered for Gally. "A shucking maze that we've been trying for the past two years to get the hell out of." _

* * *

My breath caught in my throat, and I couldn't help but to bark a laugh. "Seriously though guys, what's out there?"

Gally raised his archy brows. "_Seriously_, Ari, it's a maze."

"N-no," I said. "That's impossible. Mazes have _endings – _exits – and if you've been stuck out here as long as I think you all have...then..." I shook my head.

Alby studied me carefully, gauging my reaction. "That's what Runners are for. Minho, Ben, Thomas, that's what they are. Runners. They run the maze, and then come back and chart it, see if it's changed."

"Oh, so it _changes_ too, then." I scoffed again incredulously. "Let me guess, no one's survived a night out there either."

Everyone's eyes got wide, and they slowly shook their heads.

"No one but Thomas and Minho." Alby explained. "The shuck Thomas ran out there to save Minho and I."

I nodded slowly, absorbing the information.

"So, _Grievers_ – they're monsters that are in the maze? How do the – _Runners-_" I said uncertainly, the words feeling foreign on my tongue. "Survive when they're out there?"

"Grievers only come out at night, when the doors shut. You can hear the shuck things groaning and clanking around out there sometimes." Newt told me.

I nodded slowly. "So, I guess everyone here is assigned a job, then?" I asked, changing the subject. "Since you all are the people in charge?"

"Keepers," Clint explained. "That's what our technical term is."

I nodded slowly. "Oh-kay. What am I going to be doing? I mean, I do have to work, right?"

Gally snorted, nodding. "Of course you have to work, Greenie."

"Ari," I corrected, almost out of habit.

~0~

Alby had cut off the questions after that, claiming I'd go mad if I learned anything else. He led me outside and we sat at the table I'd eaten my first meal.

He then gave me a brief run-down of who was who, he gave me a slip of paper with each Keeper's name on it.

"Go find Gally, and tell him I want him to show you where everything is," Alby had said, almost running off to do whatever he does after.

I stood in the clearing, staring at the slip of paper in my hand.

_Gally – Keeper of the Builders_

_Zart – __Keeper of the Track-hoes_

_Winston – __Keeper of the Blood House_

_Clint – Keeper of the Med-jacks_

_Frypan – K__eeper of the Cooks_

I could hardly make out Alby's scrawled handwriting, but after a few moments I was able to distinguish what he was trying to say.

Wandering the Glade for a while, I finally came across the Builder's hut, which was settled right beside. The Homestead. How I had managed to miss it before, I have no idea.

"Gally?" I called, knocking on the archway of the small hut.

The boy in question glanced up at me, a small scowl crossing his face.

"What?"

"Uh," I stammered. "Alby said I was supposed to tell you that he wanted you to show me where everything is at." I felt heat rise to my face as he scrutinized me. He walked over to me, his tall frame towering over mine.

"Let me see that," he commanded, though he wasn't as snippy as before.

I handed him the piece of paper, and he scanned it. "Looks like you're going to be with me today, Greenie. I can show you around another day."

I nodded slowly. "Alright then. So, u-uh, what do you want me to do?"

Still scowling, he looked around with a huff. "Uh, let's see." He went over to the corner and dropped a bucket of metal things in front of me. "Sort these out, I guess. It's just nails, washers and bolts," he set three separate containers next to the taller one. "You can put them each in these."

I looked at the huge bucket, and sighed. "Alright. I'll come find you when I'm done then."

Picking up the huge bucket with two hands, I grunted and drug it over to a grassy and sunny spot.

"You're gonna get heat stroke over there, Greenie!" Someone called to me, and I looked up to see Alby standing in the shade of the Builder's Hut.

"No, I'll be fine!" I called back.

He shook his head, and shrugged to himself, walking away.

I went back to retrieve the three empty buckets. Once everything was where I wanted it to be, I rolled my loose pants up to the middle of my thighs. I sat down, cringing at my pale legs. I was practically albino to all the other Gladers' darkly tanned legs and arms. It was then I noticed that my legs were strangely hairless, almost like I'd recently had them waxed or shaved. Running my hand across my shin, I reveled at the smooth skin. Something deep inside me made me think that my smooth skin would soon be calloused and hard from living here. I had a feeling it was right.

Then I began the tedious process of taking handfuls of the parts and picking them out. Hours passed, and I quickly grew tired of the simple task of picking out nails from washers and bolts. Despite my growing boredom, I managed to finish after what was probably about two hours.

I heard someone approach me, and I glanced up to see an light brown haired boy.

"Newt, hi," I greeted.

Another boy was with him, and I recognized him to be the guy who had taken me out of the Box. "And Jackson, right?"

"Yep," Jackson popped the 'p'.

"I brought you a sandwich, Frypan figured you'd need one, seeing as how you skipped lunch," Newt said, handing me the food item.

He and Jackson took a seat beside me, surveying my work.

I blinked. "What? I did?"

Newt smiled, chuckling. "Yeah, did no one tell you?"

I shook my head. "Uh-uh."

Jackson and Newt laughed again.

"Tends to happen on your first day on the job," Jackson grinned.

I smiled at the boys, and took in their appearance. Jackson had long, tanned arms and legs, average length auburn hair, and plain gray eyes. Newt's eyes were brown, almost hazel, and he was tall and lean. His hair was curly, but kept neat, and just barely brushed his ears and covered his forehead.

I wondered what I looked like to him – to all the boys.

Was I interesting to them? Ugly? Pretty? Average?

"What do I look like?" I blurted out. Though I had already asked Frypan my age, I wanted more opinions.

"Hmm," Newt hummed, as I bit into my sandwich. "You have long blonde hair, which I'm sure you've already noticed, blue eyes, you're short..." He smirked at this, and I rolled my eyes.

I huffed in annoyance, having already realized this.

"You have freckles," Jackson suddenly said, like he just realized this. "Just on your nose and cheeks." His gray eyes studied my face, and I felt like the sun was a big bright light, pointing out whatever flaws I might have. "I think your ears might be pierced too." He cocked his head to the side, and I brought my hand up, rubbing my lobes between my fingers.

"Yeah," I said lamely, feeling the slight lump where the hole was. "Thanks," I mumbled. "I uh, was going to go see Clint and ask if I could, y'know, use his mirror, but..." trailing off, I shrugged, and bit into my sandwich again. I realized it was peanut butter and banana, and smiled.

"I like this. A lot," I commented, once I had swallowed.

Newt grinned at Jackson, like some inside joke was going on or something. He then turned the wide grin to me.

"Well, I think I feel Gally glaring at me. Best get back to work." Jackson said, getting up. "See you around, Ari."

I nodded, and waved goodbye, finishing my sandwich in silence.

"Need any help carrying that?" Newt asked, gesturing to the buckets.

I swallowed the last bite of my sandwich and stood up. "Nope. I think I got it alright, but thanks."

Newt nodded, getting up as well. "Good that."

He watched me as I stacked each bucket on top of one another. Then I put them inside the empty bucket and I heaved it up, carrying it to the hut.

"Gally?" I called out. "I'm done."

I waited a few moments, waiting for the tall boy to come around the corner. "Gally?" I called again, and went out the back entrance to see a group of boys standing around something.

As I got closer, I realized they were repairing some sort of wall or door.

"Sorry to interrupt." I said gently. "I'm finished with the sorting now."

Gally glanced up, eyebrows exceptionally archy as he stared at me. "Well that was fast, Greenie," he paused. "Good job!"

I beamed, happy to get praised for such a simple job.

"Come over here and take this no good shuck's place." Gally instructed, shooing a scrawny younger boy away.

I took his place, grunting under the weight of the door. I glanced over my shoulder self consciously and found Newt still studying me curiously.

"Let's move this back up and take it back to the gap in the Homestead." He commanded the boys. "One, two, three!"

Everyone grunted and picked up the wall, standing it up tall. Something sharp dug into the inside of my arm, and I cried out, but kept my grasp.

"What?" Another Glader asked, shooting me an annoyed glance. "Break a nail?"

I chomped down on my lip, desperate not to let go. As we shuffled our way to the right, I felt the object – which I realized must have been a nail, dig in deeper. "No." I retorted. "A nail scratched me and caught me off guard."

The moment the wall was in it's place, I leaped back, pulling away.

"Shucking nail." I cursed, not realizing I'd already begun to use their slang.

"Let me see." Newt walked over to me and took my forearm out of my grasp.

"Go see the Medjacks, Gree- Ari." he pointed to the side door of the Homestead. "Don't wanna get infected."

I looked to Gally for conformation, despite Newt being a higher rank than him. Gally nodded once.

I obliged, and hurried inside, gripping my arm with my good hand. The nail had slashed a bloody red line down the middle of my arm, and dug in slightly at the end, when we had moved the wall. Blood was seeping out of the deepest part, and beginning to drip down one side.

Wincing, I went down the short hall and went into the only door on the left. I knew this had to be it, because if I was to keep going straight, I'd end up in the dining hall area.

"Clint," I grit out as I entered. The boy glanced up, eyes widening when he saw the blood caked between my fingers. "Nail got me."

I then noticed the other boy in the room, he had a deep gash on his ankle, and it was swelling.

"Oh." I said lamely. "I can clean up myself, then. Where are the bandages and stuff?"

Clint eyed me for a moment. "You sure, Greenie? Looks kinda bad."

I nodded, not wanting Clint to abandon his other patient. "It's not. You're busy with him, don't worry about me."

The medjack shrugged his shoulders and gestured to a cabinet. I went over and used my hurt arm's hand, which wasn't covered in blood, to open the door. I pulled out a box, and my mind went blank.

When my mind came back into focus, I noticed my hands were clean, my arm was wrapped, and a bloody rag was over to the side.

Clint and the other guy were staring at me, mouths open.

"What?" I asked dumbly, scooping up the trash and throwing it away. "What did I do?"

"Uh," Clint started, furrowing his brows. "You know how to do that?"

I peered down at my arm. "I guess so. I kind of blanked out for a minute."

The other boy introduced himself as Eddy and hobbled away shyly with a quiet goodbye. Clint inspected my work, and was oddly silent after that.

"So, how'd I do, Doc?" I quipped, trying to lighten the odd, tense, atmosphere in the room.

"Good..." He mumbled. "As good as she would have done..."

My face fell. _Another_ comparison to this dead girl.

_Would I ever be able to get rid of the comparison to her? I wasn't her – at least I didn't think I was. Could any of them ever see me as anything other than her?_ I sighed, nibbling on my lip.

"Oh..." I got to my feet. "I guess I'll go back to Gally then. Thanks for the supplies."

Clint stared after me, looking disoriented.

~0~

Gally ended up sending me back to Alby, whom I couldn't find, so I went to look for Newt.

"Hi Newt." I chirped, sitting down across from him on the grass.

Newt was sitting under a tree close to the rickety wooden tower I'd first climbed up. "Hullo, love."

I raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but didn't say anything. "Gally sent me to find you, since apparently I can't help if I'm hurt," I waved my bandaged arm at him.

"You had Clint bandage that, right? Or did you do it yourself?" He asked, skeptically raising a brow at me.

"Uh, I did it myself, Clint was busy. Why?" I cocked my head to the side, not getting why he was acting so skeptical.

"Did he check it?"

I huffed, having a slight idea why he was being so strange about me bandaging myself up. If I was right, and I had a feeling I was, Newt was comparing me to the other girl, wondering if I could bandage people up as well as she could.

"Yes, Newt." I grumbled, crossing my arms. "I can bandage just as well as the last girl. Don't worry."

"What does Ari have to do with this?" He snapped out, and immediately looked like he had kicked a puppy. "Sorry, Ari. I forget you both have the same name."

I gnawed on my lip, withholding any insult I might have.

He started to say something but I cut him off. "Would everyone stop comparing me to the other girl? I'm not her, okay? I get I look _exactly_ like her, and she was good friends with _everyone_, but I just got here yesterday. I honestly just want to have _one_ day to get used to everything and not be compared to some girl I don't know! Gosh, I don't even remember where the bathrooms are, and I'd love to get a shower and just adjust!" I ended my rant by getting up and storming off, heading just _away_ from Newt, from all the Gladers.

I could feel some of them staring at me, and I heard some whispers as I found myself climbing up the rickety tower.

I finally reached the top and sat, letting my legs dangle off the edge.

"Go _away_, Newt," I warned as I heard the trap door open to the top floor.

"I'm not Newt!" A familiar voice protested, and I looked over to see Chuck emerge.

"Oh. Chuck." I smiled faintly and he sat next to me, chubby legs dangling as well.

"Hi Ari." He smiled back, and stared off into the distance with me. After a few minutes, he said. "I know how you feel, y'know. Yeah, I guess no one looks like me and compares me to someone else, but I know how out of place you feel," Chuck sighed. "When I first got here, I klunked my pants...a lot. It was embarrassing, and it only got worse when I ended up getting the job as a Slopper. I didn't have too many friends. Thomas and I – he's a Runner, which is why you probably haven't met him yet – we're friends, but since he's gone, we don't get to hang out a lot. He mostly hung out with...y'know...she-who-must-not-be-named. But...yeah," he paused, having realized he was beginning to ramble. "The other girl, she was a really amazing person, and it's good that they're saying you do things like she did. She helped a lot of people in her time here."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a long while. I spent the time stewing over the situation, and how I felt about everything.

I decided I didn't like not knowing everything about this girl, and being compared to someone who I didn't know kind of bothered me...but she must have been a good person from what I've heard and seen. At least I wasn't being compared to somebody really disgusting and rude, that no one liked.

I could adapt though – I had to adapt – once I got into a routine, got a job, a place here, I'm sure that I could get away from the comparison to the other girl. If I didn't, well then, _maybe_ we really were the same person, or maybe it was just a crazy coincidence.

"Thank you, Chuck," I said softly. "You're a good friend."

He beamed widely at me. "Hey, look, Thomas is back!" He leapt to his feet. "You've got to meet him, he's really cool!"

I stood up too, and smiled. "Okay, but first, can you show me where the bathrooms are? I'd really have to go to the bathroom."

He giggled, and led me to the stalls.

When I came out of the bath house – that Chuck first checked to make sure no other boys were inside – he was holding a backpack and a small towel and a larger one.

"Newt gave me this to give to you. I guess it came up with you yesterday," he handed me said backpack and towels, and pointed over to a row of small rooms.

"There's the showers. The water'll only run warm for like 5 minutes, so make sure you turn it off while you wash or you might run out," he explained, shivering as if from experience.

I nodded. "Thanks, Chuck. I'll see you at dinner."

Chuck grinned and waved at me before running off.

I went into the first stall and shut the wooden door. I set the backpack on the small bench and searched through it. Inside, there were two pairs of pants, and one pair of shorts, two short sleeved and one long sleeved shirt, two pairs of undergarments, a hair brush, some hair ties, and a pair of moccasin shoes with two pairs of socks shoved inside. There also was a toothbrush and toothpaste shoved into the outside pocket with shampoo, soap and conditioner. I searched again, looking desperately for something else.

I was a teenage girl – _surely_ they knew I got the monthly 'curse'! I groaned, rubbing my face in embarrassment. Would I even get my period here? Is that why they didn't send any toiletries? Because they knew I wouldn't have to deal with it?

_No use worrying about it now_... I thought.

Pulling out clean clothes, I took off my dirty pants, shirt and undergarments, shoving them into the backpack. The lace up shoes I had on I took off and put under the bench. I threw my towels over the top of the little hook, praying to whomever was listening that they wouldn't fall off and get wet. I stepped into the second half of the room and pushed shut the thin, woven branch 'curtain' and turned on the water. I yelped when the icy cold water struck my chest and I backed out, waiting for it to warm up.

I mentally started a clock in my head, trying to make good use of the five minutes of warm water I had. Once I could tolerate the water, I quickly got my long hair drenched and my body wet, and shut off the water. I lathered my long hair with one hand, and scrubbed circular motions with the bar of soap with the other. Once I felt clean, I turned the water back on, thankful that it heated up quicker this time. I rinsed my hair, and then quickly conditioned it, not letting it stay in longer than thirty seconds. The water was beginning to run cold when I finished rinsing everything out. I turned off the frigid water and quickly grabbed the smaller towel, using it to dry my hair. After my hair was out of the way, I used the larger towel to dry my body, going past the curtain and into the other section to get dressed. Hanging up my backpack on the hook, I got dressed and sat on the bench, slowly brushing my hair.

Distantly, I heard Frypan's dinner bell ring, and my stomach growled.

I remembered thinking I should braid my hair, and I realized that I might not even know _how_ to braid. _Okay brain._ I said to myself. _If you know how to braid, feel free to kick in and show me how any time now._ I let myself drift off, hair in hands. I felt my hands take turns with each piece of hair, and soon I had a long blonde braid that ended just at the crook of my elbow. I ended it with one of my hair ties, and collected my things.

When I went back into the main area of the Bath Hut, I saw a few guys standing by buckets of water, rinsing off their faces.

"Hi," I greeted, not wanting to come off as rude.

One turned, and blinked a few times, startled.

"Thomas, right?" I asked, smiling politely.

"Oh, u-uh. Yeah. Hi," He stuttered out.

I half-expected his voice to trigger some sort of memory, seeing as how his name made me remember my tattoo last time, but nothing happened.

"I'm Ari," I extended my hand, and he shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you...again, I guess," I heaved the backpack onto my shoulder and then realized that the other two boys were watching us.

He itched the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed about his running off last time.

"Nice to meet you too," Thomas offered me a smile, and I returned it eagerly.

The more friends I had, the better off I knew I would be. Thomas seemed like a nice guy – and since Chuck was friends with him, he couldn't be that bad.

I turned to look at the other boys, who were Minho and...Ben.?

"Oh, hi guys," I greeted, dipping my head. "How was the...run?"

Minho shrugged, studying Thomas and I with thinly veiled curiosity.

"It was good, thanks for asking, Greenie," he replied with a smirk, recalling my disliking of the name, 'Greenie'.

I huffed, not bothering to hide my emotion. "Ari – but I don't know why I bother, since all of you shucks insist on Greenie."

Minho and Ben laughed at my comment, and laughed even harder when my stomach grumbled.

"I agree!" Minho joked. "Let's go eat!"

* * *

**Hi guys! I wrote a long chapter for you guys since I haven't updated in a while! c: **

**I think I'm going to decide who Ari ends up with by letting her personality develop and then seeing who she is most compatible with. I have a slight idea though what's going to happen, but no hints from me! c;**

**Hope you enjoyed! xx **

**R&amp;R **


	4. iv

_Previously on the Journey of Remembering..._

_I turned to look at the other boys, who were Minho and...Ben.?_

"_Oh, hi guys," I greeted, dipping my head. "How was the...run?"_

_Minho shrugged, studying Thomas and I with thinly veiled curiosity._

"_It was good, thanks for asking, Greenie," he replied with a smirk, recalling my disliking of the name, 'Greenie'._

_I huffed, not bothering to hide my emotion. "Ari – but I don't know why I bother, since all of you shucks insist on Greenie."_

_Minho and Ben laughed at my comment, and laughed even harder when my stomach grumbled._

"_I agree!" Minho joked. "Let's go eat!"_

* * *

We all arrived at the Homestead's small dining hall, where everyone was already chowing down on what looked like steaks and baked fries of some sort.

"ARI!" I jumped, slightly startled by the outburst. I scanned the crowd of boys for the voice, and saw Chuck sitting at a corner table, alone.

He was standing up and waving me over. I couldn't help but to beam and wave back.

"See you guys later," I said to Minho, Thomas and Ben.

Minho raised a brow when he saw me head over to Chuck's table, but said nothing.

"Hi Chuck!" I greeted, setting my backpack down in the seat he had saved for me. "What's going on?"

His smile still plastered on his face, chubby cheeks enhanced; I couldn't help but to smile wider when he said, "Food!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that." I turned around to see the others entering the kitchen to get their dinner. "Speaking of, I'm going to go get some now."

He bobbed his head, and dug back in.

I picked my way through the hall, softly saying excuse me when I had to squeeze behind chairs.

Someone grabbed my wrist, and I stopped in my tracks. "Don't sit with Chubby Chuck!" the boy said, looking a bit disgusted. "C'mon and sit with us, Ari!"

I hadn't seen the boy before, but the casual way he called me Ari made me think that other me might have. He was a bit older than me, which was evident by his scruff and long legs folded beneath his chair.

"Oh, no, I'm okay, thanks though." I tried to pry myself away, but he kept his grip tight. "Let go," I grumbled, tugging again.

"C'mon, don't be like that!" He countered, still holding on.

"I believe she said to let go, slinthead." a voice said, and I turned to see Minho staring warningly at the boy.

His eyes widened and he dropped my wrist. His friends snickered and I quickly walked to the kitchen, feeling multiple pairs of eyes following me. They seemed curious to see how I would react to him, and even more curious on the way Minho helped me.

"Thanks." I said quietly, averting my gaze when Minho and I entered the kitchen.

"No problem." He said, filling up his cup at the table next to me.

I glanced at him, feeling a bit shy. "Really, though, thanks. That was way more embarrassing then I wanted it to be."

His warm brown eyes met mine, and he smiled. "Don't worry about Chris, he's a jerk. Always has been."

I served myself a steak and a scoop of baked potato skins, debating whether or not I wanted to ask what I was thinking about asking.

"Was...was he like this to...her? " I heard myself ask, partially against my better judgment.

Minho's gaze, which had previously been on the glass he was filling, snapped to my eyes.

"What?"

I swallowed thickly, feeling like I'd crossed some sort of unmentioned line. "Did Chris act like that to the other me?"

He furrowed his brows, and looked at the wall for a second. "Yeah."

"Oh," I mumbled dumbly, not really knowing what to say.

I grabbed a dull fork off the counter and went back into the hall, holding my head high. I went a different route this time, looping behind the Keeper's table to get to Chuck's in the corner.

"Hullo Ari," Newt greeted as I brushed back behind his chair.

I paused and smiled down at him. "Hey Newt," I waved at the other Keepers, who had stopped their conversation to look at me curiously.

"Chris bothering you?" He asked in a low voice.

I shook my head, but before I could reply, Minho had returned, and spoke up.

"I said something to him already. Don't need a repeat of last time," he took his seat across from Newt and I smiled slightly at the guys before heading over to Chuck's table.

_Last time?_

"Hey, I thought that was your backpack!" Thomas greeted with a nervous chuckle and smile.

"Hey Tom," I said without thinking.

Both Chuck and Thomas' eyes widened, and I sat down. "Sorry, is that okay? Tom kind of just slipped out."

"U-uh. Uh, yeah. Tom's- Tom's fine," He stuttered out, shoving a bite of steak into his mouth.

"Alright," I smiled, and ate my food, talking about jobs and things with the two other boys.

"Hey," I said suddenly, smacking my lips together. "Think Frypan would yell at me if I tried to make something in the kitchen?"

Chuck's eyes widened. "At you? Not yell, probably kick out, but not yell at. If it was me, on the other hand..." Chuck shivered, as if he didn't even want to think about it.

"Why?" Thomas asked inquisitively, brown eyes studying me.

I shrugged. "I'm craving something, don't know what. But I feel like if I got ingredients in front of me, I'd be able to make it," I stared at the table. "It's really strange, I know."

Thomas shook his head. "It's not that strange. I got the same kind of vibe when I first arrived, except mine was more, 'haven't I been here before?' type of thing."

"Alby hated Thomas when he first got here, too," Chuck mumbled after he took a sip of water. "Was convinced he was some evil spy or something. Well, that was right after he went through the Changing, too!" His brown eyes widened and he looked down, like he might have said too much.

"The Changing?" I queried. "What's that?"

"Uh, it's not important," Chuck said, getting up. "Alby'll tell you more about it later."

"Oh, alright then," I got up as well, scooping up my empty plate and cup. I followed behind Chuck, Thomas behind me, and put my dishes in the designated bin.

"Hey, Greenie!" A voice called to me, and I looked up. I'd become used to my nickname, despite my dislike for it.

_Zart_. The track-hoe guy. Did that mean he was a gardener? I honestly wondered why they couldn't just use simpler names like Gardener.

"Hey, Zart," I replied, and he walked over to me.

"Alby wants you to go sit down in my old seat, got something he needs to ask you," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder and I nodded.

"Will do," I smiled nervously, curious on to what they needed to ask me.

"Good that," Zart mumbled before going his separate way.

I sat down at the table, and looked expectantly at Alby, Newt and Minho. "Yes?"

"We're going to discuss your sleeping arrangements," Alby explained, and I relaxed.

"Oh, okay. I was wondering about that," I looked at the three boys expectantly. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Minho, Alby and I are the only three with actual little hut-rooms that we've added onto the Homestead," Newt explained.

"Where does everyone else sleep then?"

"Out in hammocks or on the grass outside." Minho said, gesturing out the Homestead's foggy front window.

"We don't think it's a good idea to let a girl sleep out there with them." Newt continued, scratching the back of his neck. "Most of the boys here mean well, but some of them, well, let's just say they're boys, and some of them are going through puberty, and you know what that means..."

I frowned, not catching on for a moment.

"Oh!" I said a second later, finally realizing. "Thanks. Yeah. I wouldn't be too fond of sleeping out there either."

"As I was saying," Alby rested his elbows on the table, and looked from Minho to Newt. "Minho and Newt have room for one more person, and I trust both of them with my life. Newt's hut has one hammock -"

"But I'd gladly give you my hammock, love. I can sleep on the ground." Newt interjected, winking playfully at me.

I raised an eyebrow, but allowed Alby to go on. "Minho's has one as well, but it's a bit bigger and could fit another."

The guys all looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Couldn't I just stay in that room I woke up this morning in? I'd hate to take over half of either of you all's room..." I offered uncertainly.

Alby shook his head. "That's a room for the medjack's use, mainly."

I hummed thoughtfully, and looked to Minho.

"If you don't mind, I'll stay with you?" I mused aloud, still uncertain. "I'd hate to kick you out of your only hammock, Newt." I said to the accented boy and smiled gently, trying not to offend him by not accepting his offer.

Newt shrugged nonchalantly, but looked a bit hurt.

"Alright then, it's settled, Greenie'll sleep in your room, Minho. We'll discuss future sleeping arrangements for you another day," Alby directed.

Minho inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"C'mon, Greenie. Let's go get your hammock," Minho told me, and I nodded.

"Oh, just a second, let me get my backpack," I quickly jogged over to the table where Chuck and Thomas were whispering in hushed voices.

"Hey guys," I greeted, swinging my backpack onto my back. "I'm gonna go get my hammock, guess I'll be sleeping with Minho for a while."

They froze at the sound of my voice, and their heads slowly turned to look at me.

"Oh," Chuck said suspiciously. "Why Minho?"

"They don't want me to sleep out alone with a bunch of hormonal guys..." I explained, and Thomas' brows raised.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a good idea!"

I chuckled, nodding.

"C'mon greenie!" Minho called, and I glanced back at him. He was standing at the door, looking a bit impatient.

"We're pulling a prank!" Chuck said lowly, before I could turn around. "You in?"

I bit my lip, thinking. "Sure, why not?"

"Ari!" I heard, and I sighed.

"Gotta dash!" I told Chuck and Thomas goodbye and went over to Minho.

"Sorry,"

Minho led me outside, then around to the east side of the Homestead.

"No big deal," Minho finally said, and I relaxed, thankful he wasn't too annoyed with me. "My room is the last one, the first is Alby's and the second is Newt's," he pointed to each one.

The huts were simply woven walls made of twigs, sticks, and weeds, attached onto the side of the Homestead, which was built like a log cabin. The roof was similar to the Keeper's huts, just branches and dried weeds keeping the rain out.

As we entered Minho's hut, I noticed that his was indeed a bit larger than the others, probably a 12 ft square. In the far right corner a hammock hung, a blanket bunched up in the middle haphazardly. The far left corner was bare, but I could tell where my hammock would probably go. Against the shortest wall, where the door was, a woven trunk of sorts sat open. A small stool sat near the window, which was simply a hole in the wall with a strip of cloth over it for privacy. A few large candles sat scattered about the room, casting light and creating strange shadows.

"Woah, you guys built this?" I asked dumbly, and Minho chuckled.

"Yeah, Gally and I did as soon as I was appointed Keeper of the Runners. Alby had decided that the head Runner needed more than the two hours of sleep I was getting out in the open." he smirked wryly. "You'll have the left corner, Greenie."

I nodded, feeling a bit out of place as I went over to my designated area and set down my backpack. "Thanks for giving up part of your room," I said softly, turning to look at him.

The candlelight cast strange shadows on his face, darkening in the area around his eyes. "No problem, Greenie," he sounded nonchalant, but it was a big deal to me.

Someone who'd just met me was completely okay with me staying with them, keeping me safe, watching me. That was a big deal in my book, because he didn't have to do it either.

"I'm _serious_, Minho, thank you," I said again, earnestly.

He mumbled something that I didn't catch and left, leaving me standing there alone.

"Minho?" I called, jogging after him.

_Was it something I said?_

"Where are you going?"

He stopped, and said something, but the rumbling of the walls closing drowned it out.

I gripped onto the tree nearby, waiting for the ground to stop shaking. Minho wasn't even affected by it, but I figured that after a few weeks I'd be used to it like he was now.

"We're going to get your hammock, Ari." He repeated, and my face lit up.

"You said my name!" I laughed. "Wow, I'm not Greenie anymore, then?" I bounced over to him, nudging him in the ribs. "About time."

He smirked, nudging me back. "Calm down, Greenie, it slipped."

I set my mouth in a straight line, following him to the back of the Homestead. "Oh, it slipped, _sure_." I mocked, grinning again.

"Ari is a much better name than Greenie."

"Want me to call you she-bean instead?" he countered, and I made a face.

"Oh, god no. Greenie's so much better!"

He chuckled, and went in through the back door. He left the door open behind us, and the moon cast enough light for me to make out the shadow of a door.

"Here's the ropes for you hammock," he grunted as he heaved up the bundle, and handed it to me. "I'll get the hammock part."

I grunted under the weight, and carefully turned around, heading out into the open again. Minho followed behind me, kicking the door shut with a soft thud.

By now, the moon was rising, and crickets were chirping eerily. As we walked back to his – our – room, I noticed a growing fire burning in the clearing.

"What's that?" I asked, motioning to the fire surrounded by boys with my head.

"Your party," Minho said, as if this was completely normal.

I stared, dumbfounded, before I realized he had already entered the hut and tossed down the cloth.

"Coming, she-bean?" he called from inside.

I shook my head, the fire still casting light inside my eyes, and headed inside.

"Greenie," I corrected. "But if you wanna be _really_ awesome, Ari."

Minho laughed, and took the ropes from me. He started to say something when his eyes flickered to look over my shoulder.

I started to look, curious, but he spoke, drawing my attention back to him. "I'll set this up for you, why don't you go... explore a little?"

Someone grabbed me gently from behind, and I squeaked in surprise, flailing.

"Slim it, love! I'm not trying to hurt you," Newt said into my ear, and I stilled. "Mind if I take her off your hands for a bit?" He asked, directing the question to Minho.

"_Yes, Newt, don't even bother asking the girl you're taking if she _wants_ to go with you,_" I replied for Minho, mocking his deep voice.

Both boys laughed, but Minho regarded Newt with a strange look, the boy's arms still around my waist.

"Doesn't matter to me," he said after a moment, shrugging.

"Good that," Newt said, turning me around. "See you after your done then," he called back to him.

He threw an arm over my shoulder and walked me towards the bonfire.

As we got closer, I noticed all the boys in their own little groups, some wrestling, others drinking from a jar, and some just standing around and talking.

"Do you guys do this often?" I asked, reveling in the beauty of the tall fire.

"Nope, takes too much buggin' wood," he explained. "The boys were getting antsy, what with a girl for a Greenie and just from being cooped up in here. Alby thought it'd be a good idea to have a little bonfire."

I smirked, chuckling. "What, so I'm just an excuse to have a party?"

Newt smirked, shrugging the shoulder that wasn't around me. "Pretty much, but hey, don't complain. It's not every day these shucks get to party!"

I laughed.

As Newt and I arrived, Jackson turned to greet us.

"HEY, LOOK WHO DECIDED TO COME TO HER OWN PARTY!" He yelled, an extremely loud greeting, and everyone turned to look, whooping when the saw me.

I'm sure my cheeks flushed with all the attention on me. I had a vague feeling I wasn't a big fan of being in the spotlight in my past life.

The noise died down, and I looked around some more, seeing some boys eating food they'd cooked in the fire.

"Over there, those are the Builders." Newt pointed out Gally, Jackson, and a few others. "They're great with their hands, but there's not much going on upstairs."

We walked around the fire, and he pointed out Winston and the Slicers, and we said hello to Clint and Jeff.

"The Med-jacks usually spend their time patching up the Slicers." Newt explained with a chuckle.

Newt led me over to a log, and we sat down on it, his arm still draped casually over my shoulder.

"So see over there?" He pointed to where Ben, Thomas, and a few others were standing by the fire. "Those are the Runners, they run the Maze every day, mapping it, memorizing it, trying to find the way out. They've been looking for...three years now?"

"They haven't found _anything_?"

He shrugged. "Easier said then done...Listen," he paused, tapping my ear. "Hear that?"

I held my breath, trying to hear what he was talking about. A low, groaning, rumbling noise met my ears and I furrowed my brows. "What _is_ that?"

He smiled sadly. "That's the maze, changing. It does that every night."

"I feel like I'm trapped here," I whispered, suddenly feeling like a caged animal.

"You are – _we_ are – but only for now," Newt said, moving his head to the right a little to glance at something before he smiled.

"I honestly wouldn't want anyone else but Minho, Ben, Thomas and the others to go out there. They're the fastest and the strongest of us. And it's a good thing too. You know what happens if they don't make it before the doors close..."

"They die." I murmured, staring down at my legs.

I thought of how the other Airilynn disappeared – assumed dead - in the maze, saving Thomas and Minho.

Newt took his arm from around me, and said, "I'm going to go tell Alby you're here. Don't go anywhere, Greenie," he nudged me once, and walked off.

I felt instantly awkward, standing here with a bunch of boys I didn't know, and being the only girl they've seen in God knows how long...

I squared my shoulders, determined to have at least a little fun. I went over to the circle of boys, and they let me in. I suddenly found myself in the circle, standing face to face with Gally, who had just pushed a shorter boy into the sand.

"Uh-" I stuttered, only wanting to watch, not actually fight, or 'wrestle'. "I-"

"What's going on, Greenie?" Gally teased, with a smirk. The firelight gleamed off his slightly sweaty face. "Wanna see what you can do?"

I gulped nervously, hating how I literally had to look up just to see Gally's face.

"Uh, I don't think-"

"Aw, c'mon!" one of the boys shouted.

"Greenie!" One boy called, and they all started chanting.

_Greenie, Greenie, Greenie!_

"It's ARI!" I yelled over their chants, but my voice was lost.

I spun in a slow circle, looking for Minho, Newt – someone who could get me outta here.

My heart dropped when I saw both boys chanting as well, grinning.

_Might as well get this over with..._ I grumbled to myself.

I held up a finger, and they all silenced. Taking a hair tie I found on my wrist – must have been an old habit, I thought - I wrapped my braid in to a tight bun at the nape of my neck.

Gally chuckled, his face seemingly stuck in a smirk. "Alright then, _Ari_, the rules are simple. We try to push each other out of the circle, and you try to last more than five seconds."

Everyone laughed, and I knew my face _had_ to be flushed now.

"Go easy on her, Gally!" Someone called, and I turned to see Thomas grinning wholeheartedly at me.

The pack of boys laughed again, and I gulped.

"Wait, aren't there some moral codes embedded into each boy to not hit a girl?" I said, nervously chuckling.

"Aw, c'mon, it's just good, clean, fun!" Gally encouraged, he fixed the bracelet he had on his arm. "Ready?"

_No,_ I wanted to say, but it was scared out of me when Gally started barreling towards me.

The roar of the voices cheering and 'oh'-ing in my ears, I dove for the sand, rolling over and over.

Scrambling to my feet, Gally was upon me, pushing me into the wall of boys. The three I fell into caught me, and I felt one's hand ghost over my butt.

Snarling, I whirled around, punching aimlessly. "Hands off, shank!" I spat, and felt Gally looming behind me, waiting.

He raised an eyebrow as I came face to face with his chest. "Hello," he smirked, capturing me in a bear hug.

I squirmed in his tight grasp, trying to get free. The boys laughed again, and I let my body go slack.

This action took him off guard and he stumbled forward.

I slipped out of his grasp, scurrying back to the far side of the circle.

_This would go on forever if I can't figure out how to get him outta here!_

Gally laughed again. "Looks like Greenie's got some moves after all!"

I rolled my eyes, shoving a strand of hair that'd fallen behind my ear.

"Looks like you're just slow!" I retorted, trying to get him off guard.

"Oooo!" they cheered, and Gally popped his neck.

I swallowed nervously, and he barreled towards me again, overly confident.

I backed up, until I was almost to the wall.

He got closer and closer, until I could see the drop of sweat on his face. I dove down, grabbing onto his shins and holding for dear life.

He wobbled for a second before bending over and picking me up, ripping my grasp away. He threw me over his shoulder, and did a 'victory lap' around the circle, whooping.

I squirmed again, pulling my knee up to try and hit in him the face, the shoulder – something.

Cringing, I looked down at the sand before throwing all my body weight down, trying to do _something_.

The laughter ringing in my ears was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Ow!" I mock-cried, pretending to be wounded. "It hurts!"

Gally froze, bending down almost instantly, much to my surprise.

As soon as I felt his grip loosen I scrambled away, kicking up sand. I scanned the boys' faces, and noticed Minho. He was crossing his arms, looking annoyed with everything that was going on.

_That makes two of us, Min._

I caught Newt's gaze next, and found him staring at me with a sort of primal interest and curiosity. Thomas and Chuck though, seemed to have the decency to start looking a bit worried for me.

The crowd cheered again, and I tried to figure out how long I'd been in the circle.

_A minute, tops? Thirty seconds? I couldn't even tell._

"Wow, the Greenie can act, too!"

I snarled, throwing sand at him. "Stop calling me Greenie!"

"What'd ya wanna be called Greenie? Airilynn?" He did a little dance, stepping side to side and swinging his arms.

The laughter and whooping resumed.

"That's reserved for another girl, and she's dead!" Gally continued, shaking his head, yet still smirking.

I scowled, pacing back and forth, feeling like a caged animal.

"What you gonna do about, Greenie?" he went on, and I suddenly had an urge to smack that smirk off his face.

I stalked over to him, acting like I was going to punch him, before kneeing him square in the groin and shoving his towards the wall of boys.

They all stepped aside, letting him fall out of the circle.

"I'm _done_ with this," I snapped, stepping over Gally's body.

Storming away, I found a log away from the fire and jumped over it; sitting down and leaning against it. I felt like I was sulking, and part of me hated that I was.

I stared into the distance, focusing mainly on the tall ivy walls that kept me here.

A curly head popped beside me, and I looked to see Chuck.

"Ready for that prank now?" He was grinning madly, but I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was just trying to get my mind off the fight.

* * *

**I'm really enjoying writing this! And before I had the first girl Greenie Airilynn to go tell Ben &amp; Minho but I changed it to Thomas, Ben and Minho instead! Sorry for any confusion!**


End file.
